2030 Atlantic Hurricane season (THG)
History The 2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season started with an early hurricane in May. Total, the 2030 season had a total of 13 named storms, 5 hurricanes and 3 majors ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2030 till:01/01/2031 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2030 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/05/2030 till:15/05/2030 Color:C1 text: "Alec" from:14/06/2030 till:18/06/2030 Color:TS text: "Beth" from:08/08/2030 till:10/08/2030 Color:TD text: "03L" from:18/08/2030 till:23/08/2030 Color:C2 text: "Carrie" barset:break from:03/09/2030 till:09/09/2030 Color:C3 text: "Danny" from:12/09/2030 till:16/09/2030 Color:C1 text: "Erin" from:18/09/2030 till:21/09/2030 Color:TS text: "Ford" barset:break from:03/10/2030 till:14/10/2030 Color:C5 text: "Gerald" from:10/10/2030 till:16/10/2030 Color:C4 text: "Hermes" from:07/10/2030 till:13/10/2030 Color:TS text: "Ian" barset:break from:25/10/2030 till:01/11/2030 Color:TS text: "Jack" from:08/11/2030 till:13/11/2030 Color:C2 text: "Karen" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2030 till:01/02/2030 text:January from:01/02/2030 till:01/03/2030 text:February from:01/03/2030 till:01/04/2030 text:March from:01/04/2030 till:01/05/2030 text:April from:01/05/2030 till:01/06/2030 text:May from:01/06/2030 till:01/07/2030 text:June from:01/07/2030 till:01/08/2030 text:July from:01/08/2030 till:01/09/2030 text:August from:01/09/2030 till:01/10/2030 text:September from:01/10/2030 till:01/11/2030 text:October from:01/11/2030 till:01/12/2030 text:November from:01/12/2030 till:01/01/2031 text:December TextData = pos:(500,30) text:"(From the" pos:(547,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hurricane Alec Hurricane Alec started out as Tropical storm Alec on May 8, 120 miles east of Cancun, Mexico, when recon found 40 mph winds and a closed circulation. NHC began issuing TS warnings for the Yucatan Peninsula in anticipation of Alec. On May 9, Alec started to slow down and stall off the coast, over warmer than usual waters. On May 10, Alec intensified to 65 mph and finally started to move NNW due to weakening high pressure to the north. In anticipation of hurricane force winds, NHC began issuing hurricane warnings north of Cancun for the northeastern tip of the Yucatan. On May 11, now as a hurricane, Alec made landfall at peak intensity 25 miles north of Cancun. Hurricane Alec moved back over waters the next day, weakened slightly to 70 mph. Now as a tropical storm, Alec moved northeast towards western Florida, prompting tropical storm warnings for Tampa to Marco Island, because of the extensive wind field. Tropical storm Alec weakened due to wind shear before landfalling 50 miles south of Tampa, as a 50 mph tropical storm on the 13th of May. The flooding due to heavy rain caused a fatality in Florida. Post-tropical Alec dissipated over SC on the 15th. Hurricane Alec caused $5 million in damages. Tropical Storm Beth On June 14, Tropical storm Beth, the 2nd named storm of the 2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season formed from an area of disturbed weather. Hurricane hunters recon found Beth about to rapidly intensify, but moderate wind shear kept Beth's peak intensity on May 15 down to 60 mph. Tropical storm Beth gradually weakened under unfavorable conditions to a weak tropical storm on its pass north of the Bahamas. NHC issued TS warnings for the northern Bahamas, while TS Beth was forecast to turn north. A rip current caused a fatality in Grand Island. The remnants of TS Beth dissipated on May 18. No damages were reported during this storm. Tropical Depression 03L Dammit Michael Ventrice Hurricane Carrie From August 18 to August 23, hurricane Carrie started out as a tropical storm near Honduras on August 18, when recon found 50 mph winds and a closed circulation. On August 19, on a gradual NW movement towards Belize City, NHC issued tropical storm warnings for the eastern Yucatan. Carrie, now a 75 mph minimal hurricane, made landfall on the 20th, with winds of 85 mph. Strong winds and surge killed 12 people in Belize. Hurricane Carrie was downgraded to a 60 mph TS as it moved WNW at 16 mph, emerging into the Bay of Campeche. From there, Carrie restrengthened with a second peak at 105 mph on the 21st. NHC began issuing hurricane warnings and TS warnings from Tuxpan to Brownsville, Texas. Hurricane Carrie weakened slightly before landfall to 100 mph early on the 22nd. Carrie rapidly weakened and dissipated over rugged mountains on the 23rd. Hurricane Carrie caused over $56 million dollars in damages and 31 fatalities attributed to landslides and storm surge, as well as flooding. Hurricane Danny On September 3, TS Danny formed from an area of disturbed weather near the Cape Verde islands. ADT on September 3 showed Danny had winds of 45 mph, and NHC gave the name Danny. On September 4, Danny was upgraded to a category 1 hurricane with winds of 85 mph, moving NW at 14 mph. Soon, Danny would track NW for several days, gradually picking up intensity until peaking on September 7 at 125 mph. On September 8, major hurricane Danny turned extratropical as a tropical storm after weakening over colder waters. Danny dissipated on the 12th of September. Hurricane Erin Hurricane Erin was the 5th storm, 4th named storm of the 2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It started out as a TS in the southwestern Caribbean, moving NW. On September 13, TS Erin strengthened gradually to a peak intensity of 80 mph, as it impacted SW Cuba, killing 2 people. On the 14th, Erin weakened due to wind shear and entered the Gulf of Mexico with winds of 50 mph. NHC began issuing hurricane watches, and TS warnings for Louisiana and Alabama, in anticipation of re-strengthening and a landfall east of New Orleans. On the 15th, Hurricane Erin made landfall in New Orleans as a minimal hurricane, with winds of 75 mph. It was debated whether Erin was actually 70 mph, due to recon finding only 71 mph SFMR. In Erin's aftermath, NHC downgraded Erin to a TS at landfall, instead of 75 mph, due to Berg, from NHC. Hurricane Erin caused $15 million in damages, but minimal rainfall due to the fast movement. Erin luckily caused no deaths in the United States. Tropical Storm Ford On Sept 18, TS Ford formed from a disturbance 400 miles NW of Bermuda, moving N at 12 mph. Forecast models showed a landfall somewhere in the NE coast of the U.S. On September 19, Ford became a moderate tropical storm with winds of 55 mph, 500 miles south of Cape Cod. NHC began issuing TS warnings from eastern Long Island to Bangor, Maine. On September 21st, TS Ford made landfall north of Martha's Vineyard. TS Ford caused no fatalities, but caused about $5 million dollars in damages. Ford weakened to a depression after landfalling at peak intensity on the 23rd. Hurricane Gerald Hurricane Gerald was the most destructive storm of the 2030 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Hurricane Hermes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons